The Real World
by yuyuhakugirl
Summary: Botan, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke audition for The Real World. Please R


*Disclaimer* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ^_^ ~Hiei~ "No!" Hiei said. "I am not living with morons for 6 months!" "Hahaha, yes you are." the MTV Real World producer said. "RAAAAAAAR! Whoever signed me up for this is going to be killed!" Hiei yelled. "Hahaha, um, you signed yourself up." the producer said. "Oh yeah, by the way, here's your free toaster." "Yay!" Hiei said. "Now I won't burn my toast.^_^ ~Yusuke~ "So, Yusuke, are you sure you want to live with these five people for 6 months?" the producer asked as he showed video clips of all 5. "Well," Yusuke replied. "it's not like I don't know them, but, I've never lived with them." "Well, what do you know about them?" the producer asked. "Well, Botan is really, really, hyper, Hiei is a private kinda guy that likes toast, Kurama is a gardener, Kuwabara is, um, well, he's dumb, and Keiko is beautiful." Yuske replied while thinking of Keiko, his beautiful girlfriend. *The producer sweatdrops* ^_^ "Oooooooookay." he said. "That's enough for today." ~Kuwabara~ "Okay Mr.Kazuma, what do you like most about Mr.Urameshi?" the producer asked. "Well, nothing really." he replied. "Ooooookay, what about Botan?" "I used to like her." "Oooooooookay, Hiei and Kurama?" "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Shrimp and his boyfriend? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" BAM! x.x Hiei came out and hit Kuwabara with his toaster. "Nooooo!" he cried. "You dented my toaster!" Hiei starts hitting Kuwabara with his toaster. "Yukina! Help me!" Kuwabara cried out. "I'm sorry Mr.Kazuma, Yukina is not here." the producer said. "Nooooo! Yukina's not on the show? AAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuwabara yelled. "Hn. Serves you right moron. You're never getting your hands on my sister!" Hiei yelled. "WHAT?????!!!!!" Kuwabara asked. "Oooops." *Hiei sweatdrops* "You're her brother? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y..y...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "RAAAAAAAAR!" Hiei yelled as he continued hitting Kuwabara with his toaster. ~Botan~ "So, Botan, tell me a little bit about yourself." the producer said. "Well, hahaha, I'm a Spirit Detective's Assistant, I'm really hyper, I lose my oar a lot, and I have a major crush on Koenma-Sama!" Botan replied. "Oh no! Koenma-Sama! I didn't just say that!" "That's all right." Koenma said as he walked into the interview room. "Many girls fall victim of my charm and good looks." "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the producer laughed. "What may I ask is sooo funny?" Koenma asked the producer. "BWAHAHAHAHA! IT'S THE BINKY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *Koenma sweatdrops* "AND WHAT IS SOOOO FUNNY ABOUT MY BINKY?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma yelled. ^_^ "Um, nothing, I didn't say anything." the producer said. ~Kurama~ "So, Kurama, what would you say about your relationship with Hiei?" the producer asked. "Well, he isn't my boyfriend if you're wanting to get that out of me. We're just good friends." Kurama replied modestly. "Oooooookay, and let's see what Hiei has to say about that." *A giant moniter come down from the ceiling* "Waaaaaaah!" Hiei cried as the moniter turns on. "Don't you remember the times we shared?" he asked. "Waaaaaah!" *The moniter turns off and Kurama sweatdrops* "Well, I guess you could say that we're um, really close friends." Kurama admits. ~Keiko~ "Hello Ms.Keiko."the producer said. "Hello." she replied. "Can I have my toaster?" "Not just yet." the producer replied. "AND WHY CAN'T I HAVE MY TOASTER?????" she asked loudly. "Because it's not time yet." the producer answered. "I WANT MY TOASTER!!!!" "Uh, here it is." the producer said as he sweatdropped. "Yay! Toaster! This is the perfect wedding gift for me and Yusuke!" Hiei comes in and takes Keiko's toaster and rides away on Botan's oar. "WAAAAAAAH!" Keiko cried as she watched Hiei ride off with her toaster. CRASH! Keiko and the producer walk out to see what the crash was. "Yay!" Keiko said as she grabbed her toaster from Hiei. "TOAST!" ~END~ I hope you liked this one. I think it's funny how Hiei wants the toaster. ^_^LOL! Remember! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! YuYuHakugirl © e-mail me cjmuddgirl2002@hotmail.com 


End file.
